Well she WOULD have killed him
by LibertyRoll
Summary: One-shot - Mello's chocolate has been stolen by a girl at Wammy's House, and he's enlisted Matt to help. OC based off of another story of mine.


**Hey guys! So, just a warning, this has VERY VERY SLIGHT MattxOC, the OC comes from another one of my stories, but I left out mushy bits. It's mostly a friendship relationship. **

**This is part of a trade with a girlfriend of mine. She likes this OC of mine and adores Matt (even though she's never read the second half of DN...), so we wrote stories for each other. I hope you guys like it! It's really short, so if you wouldn't mind REVIEWING at the end, I'd really appreciated feedback!**

**For Sherilyn.**

**---------------------------------**

"Okay, tell me again why you dragged me into this again, Mello?"

"Because that WOMAN stole my chocolate, and because you were on the inside, YOU'RE helping me to get them back."

A small blond and a redhead crawled in the long dormitory hallways of Wammy's House. The blond highly irritated, the redhead extremely amused due to the blond's irritation. Deborah, another child at the orphanage had stolen his weekly supply earlier that evening and Mello was not pleased. He'd dragged Matt along with him to retrieve said stolen stash because Matt and Deborah were friends and it would seem strange if only Mello was caught in the sleeping girl's quarters.

They silently crawled towards Deb's door, now twenty paces away. Ten, five, finally they were right at her shut door.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Matt stammers. "If she wakes up, she's going to kill you... and me too, probably."

"Shut up." Mello hisses. "And you'd deserve it, you know. You helped her!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You'd help her too if she'd threatened to kick you where the sun don't shine and then steal your games when you were down."

Mello grinned silently. "Okay, we're going in. Now shut up!"

He turns the handle and opens the door with a feather touch, dull light spilling into the room of the brunette girl. She was sleeping on her front, her head leaning towards the far wall. Quiet mumbling was heard from her as the two boys snuck into her room, lighting the flashlights they had brought with them. It didn't take long for them to discover where she'd hid Mello's chocolate, and it made their job a lot harder.

Under the bed was a box just large enough to slide out if the mattress was lifted up.

"Ah, crap." Mello mumbled

It was just then that her sleep talking became clearly audible.

"hmm… Mello..."

The boys shot sideways, trying hard not to laugh.

"… you're sweeter... than..."

At this, Matt shot hands up to his mouth to muffle the sounds of his laughter. "Is there something I should know about, Mell?" He whispers to the blond beside him whose mouth was open in horror.

Another sleepy moan protrudes from her mouth. "Mello, you bad boy."

At this, Matt couldn't control himself any further and burst out in full on laughter, rolling on the floor. Mello's face became red hot with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Unfortunately, the mixture of laughter and angry grunts woke up Deborah.

"What the-?" She muttered, as her sleepy eyes came into focus on a disgusted Mello and a laughing Matt, both now staring at her like she was the antichrist. With her bed head and disheveled appearance, she certainly looked like it.

"Crap," was the simultaneous reaction of both boys, as they began to back away from the awakening girl.

The said girl, now realizing why she had two midnight visitors, was now extremely angry. "Who the hell said you could come in here at one in the morning?"

Matt, now realizing he was as good as caught, decided he would get one last word in. "Hey, Deb, I never realized that you talked in your sleep. What was it she was sayin' Mell?"

The blond shot a death glare to his friend. "Shut up, Matt! Let's get outta here."

Deb, now remembering her dream and realizing that they had probably heard it, became a bright red hue and gasped in indignation. First indignation, then hot, hot anger aimed at a retreating Mello and Matt who, just before he was out the door, flashed a million-dollar smile and a "'night, toots!" her way. Heavy running was heard exiting the door.

She ran after them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, not caring that the other children would probably wake up.

Matt was falling behind Mello, who was faster than he looked, and turned a corner down the stairs. However, a mix of panic and adrenaline caused him to lose his footing, missing a step, tumbling down and landing on his back, letting out a groan of pain.

And suddenly, he felt a small foot against his chest. Looking up, he'd been caught by the woman he'd desperately tried to outrun.

"Alright, you got me," he said, accepting his defeat. He rubbed his head where he'd banged it. "And that's gonna be a headache for the record books."

"And now that I've got you, it's gonna get worse, traitor." Deborah hissed. "What'd you hear?" she demanded agrilly.

Matt looked up at his captor with a grin. "Oh, well, just something about how sweet Mello is and some rather delicious sounding moans is all – nothing _too _shaming, wouldn't you say?" He chuckles, earning a large amount of pressure being applied directly to his chest.

"You know," she mumble menacingly, "I can still follow through on the offer I made _earlier_."

Suddenly the grin disappears from Matt's face. "I'd really rather you didn't."

Deb bends over, lowering her face to be directly above his, an evil smirk on her face. "Oh, I know, Matty."

"I told you, don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me sound like a frickin' girl."

"I could arrange to make that a reality."

"You want me to be a girl?"

"Well, I mean, you're already Mello's bitch anyway, right?"

If Matt's eyes could be any larger, his eyes would have fallen out. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly a large amount of pain shot through his neck and head where he'd hit them. He shot his hand back to clutch the offending areas when he felt the foot had been removed from his chest, allowing him to sit up. He did so.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Deborah asked concerned, kneeling down to his level.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down the stairs at a weird angle."

"Here, let me see."

Matt then felt his hand being removed by a pair of smaller hands, which subsequently began to check out the back of his head. "Yeah, you came down on it pretty hard. Maybe you should see the nurse?"

"I told you I'm fine," Matt protested. And suddenly, he felt those small hands massaging his neck and the base of his head with delicate pressure. "What're you doing?"

"Just chill, okay?" And with a sigh on Matt's part, the pair fell into non-awkward silence.

And then the thought occurred to Matt. "Hey Deb, do you like Mello?"

He felt the hands on his neck pause briefly. "What?"

"Your dream was about Mello."

And then the hands resumed with extra, if not, excessive pressure. "Oh... No, I don't like Mello that way."

"Then what was that dream about? It sounded pretty racy to me."

Deborah smiles. "Don't take my dreams seriously. And besides, the one I just had was a bit of a nightmare."

Both of them chuckled a small chuckle. "Well, then, who _do _you like?" Matt asked innocently.

"Matt, you don't just ask a girl that question!"

"Why?"

"You just don't. And I don't really have a crush on anyone."

"Really? And here I thought all girls were boy crazy."

"No, not at all. In fact, the boy crazy variety is few and far between."

The hands were removed and Matt spun his line of vision to look at the girl. Not pretty really, but cute enough with that bed head of hers. He smiled. "Thanks."

She grinned back. "You're welcome, but you owe me."

The smile on Matt's face faded. "What do you want _this _time?"

"Help me find Mello."

Matt laughed and leaned against the nearest wall. "Oh that's easy. He's back in your room stealing back his chocolate from under your bed."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't notice him sneaking that way, even though you were facing that direction?" Matt grinned resigned.

"No, I was too focused on making you feel better, you dolt!" Deborah quickly got to her feet and began up the stairs before pausing. "…You might feel better, but I really want you to see the nurse in the morning, okay?"

Matt sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine."

And then Deborah climbed the stairs faster than a frog to capture her fly, all the while Matt's green green eyes watching her, a smile playing his features.


End file.
